Torneo de Maestros
by piscologia
Summary: A sus 19 años, Ash entrará en una competencia única en el mundo pokémon, donde tendrá que visitar diferentes gimnasios para poder competir en un torneo junto a otros 7 entrenadores y poder proclamarse como un autentico campeón.
1. Prologo: La invitación

Damas y caballeros, con este fic me estreno… siempre he sido de escribir y poder plasmar está loca imaginación en alguna lectura, solo que ahora podre publicar todo lo que esta trastornada mente de estudiante de psicología tiene dentro…

¿Y qué mejor que hacer un relato sobre la aventura final de una de las series que a uno lo marcaron en la infancia como lo es Pokémon? Honestamente soy de la primera generación, me cuesta mucho pensar que existen más de 150 pokémon, pero de todas formas usare todos los pokémon disponibles hasta el día de hoy (incluyendo algunas sorpresas que espero les agraden).

Repito, es mi primer fanfic, así que doy por seguro que tal vez cometa algunos errores, ahí es donde me gustaría contar con ustedes para que puedas avisarme y poder corregir o ayudarme con alguna sugerencia o palabras de apoyo o alguna crítica, sus palabras siempre serán bienvenidas.

Para finalizar, tengo pensado ambientar esta historia en todo el universo pokémon, con los protagonistas ya con 19 años, lo que obviamente generara algunos cambios en la forma de ser de ellos, pero no se preocupen, que su personalidad seguirá siendo la misma que todos conocen. Además que, a pesar de querer incluir algo de drama, un poco de romance y una buena cuota de humor, lo importante siempre será la aventura, las batallas, y sobre todo, la nostalgia.

Por supuesto, la franquicia pokémon no me pertenece, así como sus protagonistas y las criaturas. Este es solo un fanfic sin fines de lucro, solo entretener.

-pikachu- (conversación humana)

"_pikachu"_ (pensamiento humano)

"**pikachu"** (conversación pokémon)

"_**pikachu"**_ (pensamiento pokémon)

(Pikachu) (Frases del autor)

PROLOGO

Pallet town, un lugar acogedor, un pequeño poblado donde la naturaleza coexiste con el hombre, donde los pokémon se sienten cómodos en los parajes de ese pueblo, lugar de inicio para los entrenadores novatos de la región Kanto, hogar del laboratorio del profesor más prestigioso en la investigación pokémon actual. Así es, me refiero al gran investigador, el profesor Gary Oak, que con sus 20 años, se ha hecho cargo del trabajo de su abuelo, ahora jubilado y descansando en una cómoda residencia a un lado del laboratorio.

Como todos los días, el Profesor Oak (o Gary para los amigos) se preparaba para un largo día de investigación en el laboratorio, cuando empiezan a tocar la puerta insistentemente, casi con desesperación.

-"dios mío, aun no son las 10 de la mañana y ya empezaron a molestar" – pensaba Gary.

-¡Gary ábreme la puerta!-

-"Maldición, se me había olvidado que le había dicho a Ash que viniera temprano al laboratorio"- luego del reproche mental, logro colocarse su bata blanca (cualquier persona que tenga una bata blanca infunde respeto, CUALQUIERA), para abrir la puerta a su otrora rival.

-Al fin, me estaba congelando afuera- entrando por la puerta, un joven, 19 años, alto, cabello desordenado, mirada que reflejaba molestia por haberse levantado tan temprano, con un roedor amarillo de mejillas rojas en su hombro. – Bueno Gary, ya estoy aquí. ¿Para que querías verme?-

-Calma, tranquilízate Ketchum, pronto lo sabrás. Por ahora mejor dime como va ese entrenamiento especial que te dije que le hicieras a tus pokémon hace un par de meses.-

-Gary, ve directo al grano, ya no soy un niño, si no te has dado cuenta, tengo 19 años, soy el campeón de la liga naranja y la batalla de la frontera, semifinalista en Sinnoh y Unova y subcampeón del torneo mundial pokémon, además de…-

-Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, eres muy importante y tienes poco tiempo para lo que te voy a decir, a pesar de que has estado estos últimos 4 años estancado entrenando aquí en Pallet town y si una aventura que pueda saciar tu sed de combates. ¿Cierto?- Gary solo sonrió cuando vio que su amigo miraba el piso en señal de derrota. -¿Y si te dijera que empezara una competencia pokémon completamente nueva y novedosa en todo el sentido de la palabra?- Esto llamo rápidamente la atención de nuestro héroe, quien fijo la mirada en el investigador. Pikachu también se veía interesado en esto.

-Espera un momento Gary. ¿Dices que esta nueva competencia pokémon no será como las otras, sino que será algo nuevo? ¿Algo así como la batalla de la frontera? ¿La liga naranja? ¿El mundial pokémon?-

-Idiota ¿Que parte de "Algo nuevo nunca antes visto" es la que no entiendes? Esto sobrepasa a cualquier liga o competencia antes hecha, ya que esta competencia fue creada en conjunto por los dos organizadores máximos de las competencias pokémon, el señor Charles Goodshow y Scott-

-Wow, impresionante- Se podía observar a kilómetros que Ash estaba empezando a emocionarse. – Pero aun no me has dicho en qué consiste el torneo, las reglas, y todo lo demás-

Gary sonrió ante esa observación, ya que sabía que en cuanto le explicara las reglas del torneo, su amigo no dudaría un instante en intentar competir en el.

-Veras Ash, la situación es la siguiente, este torneo es muy selectivo, solo participaran 8 entrenadores-

-¡¿Solo 8? ¿Y como los van a elegir? Me imagino que muchísimos entrenadores querrán competir en esto, ¿o habrá una ronda de batallas preliminares?-

-Nada de eso, aquí la competencia es por invitación, y se han elegido a 8 personajes especiales para que cada uno de ellos elija a un ex campeón de la región o de alguna competencia mayor-

-Sigo sin entenderlo-

-Jajaja, por eso a pesar de que tengas 19 años sigues siendo un niñato y un inmaduro y un perdedor- Nada en el mundo le producía mas risa que el llamar "perdedor" a su antiguo rival, aunque pasaran los años, esa cara re rabia que mostraba Ash cada vez que él decía eso era su mayor victoria. –Lance (campeón Jotho) , Steven Stone (Campeón Hoenn), Wallace (Campeón Hoenn), Cynthia (Campeona Sinnoh), Alder (Campeón Unova), Drake (Campeón Naranja), Brandon (Ultimo Cerebro de la frontera) y Hugh (Campeón del Torneo Mundial Pokémon), entre ellos 8 eligieron a los participantes de esta nueva competencia. La selección fue esta mañana y los datos ya han sido entregados-

Gary pensó que lo primero que haría Ash seria pedirle los datos, pero al observarlo, el se veía pensante, reflexionando cada palabra que él le había dicho. "Esto es muy extraño, de por si es extraño que Ash piense así" pensó Gary. –Oye Ash, ¿Estás bien?-

-Gary, ¿Y por casualidad tú tienes esa lista de la selección?- No termino de decir la última palabra cuando frente a su rostro esta un papel impreso con el logo de la federación de ligas oficiales pokémon.

-Tómalo, léelo, y dime qué te parece todo esto-

Ash tomo la carta en sus manos y tubo que leerla 3 veces para poder creérselo.

_Federación de ligas oficiales Pokémon_

_Meseta Añil, Día XX Mes XX Año XXXX_

_Estimados Investigadores y Profesores Pokémon:_

_ Me es agradable informar que, finalmente, el llamado TORNEO DE MAESTROS podrá llevarse a cabo este año. Esto es gracias a la gran ayuda del coordinador de eventos Scott, quien logro organizar el evento de manera prácticamente perfecta._

_Como todos saben, cada campeón de su respectiva competencia, eligió a un competidor para poder entrar a este torneo, por lo que la lista final ha quedado de la siguiente forma:_

_Lance, campeón de Jotho: Paul_

_Steven Stone, campeón de Hoenn, representando Kanto: Ritchie_

_Wallace, campeón de Hoenn: Tyson_

_Cynthia, campeona de Sinnoh: Tobías_

_Alder, campeón Unova: Trip_

_Drake, campeón Islas Naranja: James_

_Brandon, líder de los Cerebros de la Frontera: Ash_

_Hugh, campeón del Torneo Mundial Pokémon: Harrison_

_Les ruego poder contactarse con los entrenadores de sus regiones para poder informarles del reglamento del torneo, además de la modalidad de enfrentamientos y sus características._

_De antemano muchas gracias por su cooperación._

_ Charles Goodshow_

Estaba dentro. El, Ash Ketchum, estaba dentro del torneo de maestros. Brandon lo eligió a el, y se enfrentaría a otros 7 entrenadores que conocía muy bien. Aun no lo podía creer.

-Ya me contacte con Ritchie y con James, los dos están emocionados y ya empezaron a llenar los requisitos para poder entrar al torneo-

-Espera ¿Cómo que requisitos? ¿Acaso no es un torneo donde tengo que enfrentarlos a todos ellos?- la cara de Ash era un mar de dudas con lo último que le informo Gary, por lo que solo le quedo escuchar la explicación de investigador.

-Pues veras, esta es solo una selección, para poder avanzar tendrás que demostrar tu calidad como entrenador pokémon, para vencer a los mejores con tus diferentes tipos de pokémon en todas las regiones-

-De acuerdo- dijo Ash. –Entiendo el concepto pero aun no me dices como puedo lograr eso-

Es bastante simple bobo. En cada región te has enfrentado a los líderes de gimnasio especialistas en un tipo de pokémon, son lo mejor de lo mejor, y tú tienes que ser mejor que ellos. Cada líder, además de la medalla para la competencia de la liga local, guarda una insignia, como la de los cerebros de frontera, pero esta es una insignia del tipo de pokémon en el que se especializan-

-Ok, ok, déjame entender, entonces un gimnasio de roca tendrá una insignia de roca, y un gimnasio de bicho tendrá una insignia de bicho o algo así, ¿cierto?-

-Vaya, estoy impresionado, entiendes rápido Ketchum. Exactamente es así, por lo que aquí viene el requisito principal: para poder clasificar al torneo de maestros, tienes que reunir una insignia por cada tipo existente de pokémon-

-¡¿QUEEEE/PIKAAA?- la quijada de Ash y de pikachu, que había quedado escuchando sin decir una palabra, cayó al piso. Esto era impresionante.

-Así es, tienes que reunir 17 Insignias por las diferentes regiones, y solo así podrás llegar al torneo de maestros-

Poco a poco la impresión inicial de Ash se fue apagando para dar paso a una sensación de emoción, de vértigo, de querer empezar esa aventura, esa mirada de aventuras y de amor por las batallas que él posee desde que inicio su viaje todavía sigue ahí, y brilla más que nunca para esta competencia.

-Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Naranja. Tienes todos los gimnasios de estas regiones para poder elegir a que líder enfrentarte por las insignias. Pero, además, existe otra regla-

-¿Otra más? Vaya, este torneo está resultando ser muy selectivo y con mucho reglamento-

-estoy seguro que ten encantara esta regla: solo se podrá competir contra los lideres de gimnasio con pokémon que sean del mismo tipo del gimnasio, y no existirán revanchas, si no puedes superar el gimnasio la primera vez, no podrás optar por la insignia de ese gimnasio y tendrás que buscar otro gimnasio de ese tipo para poder obtener la insignia. Cada lucha será de 3 pokémon, sin permitir intercambiarlos-

Por segunda vez esa mañana, Ash y pikachu quedaron con la boca abierta. Ahora solo puedes competir con los mismos tipos de pokémon del gimnasio, lo que le daba un nivel mas a la exigencia y al esfuerzo, además de que el sabia que debía de entonces capturar mas pokémon, ya que con los que tiene el día de hoy no iban a ser suficientes, tendría que capturar pokémon de diversos tipos y con distintas habilidades para poder estar al día a los demás competidores.

-¿Y bien Ash, que es lo que piensas hacer entonces?-

Ash solo sonreía, miro de reojo a su fiel compañero de tantas batallas, el que también sonreía por la promesa de batallas épicas, con sus mejillas sacando chispas de la emoción. – ¿Tu qué crees que hare Gary? Claramente este es el desafío que he estado esperando toda mi vida, es la prueba que necesito superar para poder convertirme en el maestro que siempre quise ser- Miro a su pokémon. -¿Pikachu, estás listo para una nueva aventura?-

-**Pikaaaa- **Más y más chispas salían de las mejillas de Pikachu, mostrando el mismo entusiasmo de su entrenador

- Entonces no se diga una palabra más. Líderes de gimnasio, competidores del torneo de maestros, prepárense. ¡Porque Ash Ketchum va a ir con todo para competir y ganar!-

_Bueno, esa es la primera parte de mi fic, espero que les guste la idea para seguir con la historia, se que será larga, pero tengo toda la intención de poder llegar hasta el final. Cualquier duda, queja, critica, por favor háganla saber._


	2. Anexo: La historia hasta ahora

Han pasado muchos años desde la última competencia de Ash Ketchum en Unova, donde logro quedar en segundo lugar. Luego de esto, el entrenador retorno a Pallet Town para descansar de sus viajes y poder entrenar en un lugar fijo durante todos estos años.

Pero a su vez, durante estos años, las cosas han cambiado en el mundo pokémon…

Brock logro titularse como doctor pokémon, y sus investigaciones sobre medicina y crianza efectiva de pokémon le valieron estar en el día de hoy como director en jefe del hospital pokémon más prestigioso de toda Kanto, un edificio gigante localizado en Saffron City. Desde allí, junto con un grupo de investigadores, doctores y criadores expertos, buscan darle un mejor mañana a los pokémon. Últimamente se ha visto envuelto en una polémica lucha contra las corporaciones medicas, ya que tanto el cómo su novia, la reina del pico de batalla Lucy, se rehúsan a que las farmacéuticas pokémon vendan caramelos raros a los entrenadores, ya que estos caramelos producen un efecto devastador a largo plazo en los pokémon, reduciendo su periodo de vida y debilitándolos poco a poco.

Misty se convirtió en la líder de gimnasio más temida en todo Kanto, donde se dice que solo los entrenadores más capacitados poseen su medalla cascada. Sin embargo, sin sus hermanas, que viven en diferentes regiones, y sin sus amigos cerca, sin aventuras, la vida de la líder de gimnasio se ha convertido en una rutina monótona y aburrida, donde solos sus queridos pokémon de agua la empujan a seguir adelante. Siempre buscando una buena batalla que logre remecer su interior, ya que casi todos los aspirantes a su medalla son, por lo general, entrenadores novatos a los que vence sin mayores dificultades, al llegarle la noticia del torneo de maestros, renace en ella su espíritu de batalla, ese que estaba escondido en ella desde hace años. Por estos días entrena el doble, con un nuevo fuego en su interior, esperando que los futuros "maestros" lleguen hasta la puerta de su gimnasio para darles una batalla épica y memorable, algo que recuerden por el resto de sus vidas. Aunque alguno de sus amigos, que la han visitado últimamente, dicen que se ve con una actitud especial, como si esperara algo en particular… o alguien.

Luego de sus años como ayudante del Profesor Oak, Tracey decidió volver a viajar para aumentar su conocimiento de los pokémon existentes en otras regiones, así como poder mejorar en el arte del dibujo pokémon. Actualmente viaja junto con su novia Daisy, quien se ha convertido en una modelo pokémon muy afamada, lo que le permite a ambos poder viajar por todas las regiones. Junto a ellos también viaja el fotógrafo Todd, formando así los tres un grupo de artistas pokémon, viajando y maravillándose de cada paisaje y pokémon nuevos que puedan observar. Los dibujos de Tracey, además de las fotografías de Todd han ayudado mucho a los investigadores del mundo, especialmente a Gary Oak.

Cuando el Profesor Samuel Oak decidió jubilarse, las llaves de su laboratorio quedaron en poder de su nieto Gary, el cual trabaja cada día investigando y formando nuevos entrenadores para el futuro del mundo pokémon. Fue la primera persona en ganar el Poke-Nobel al descubrir la razón del porque Gyarados es de tipo volador (no me lo pregunten, solo él sabe el porqué). El es el encargado de que los entrenadores de la región Kanto sean informados sobre el torneo mundial pokémon, y se ha propuesto como meta personal el poder asesorar desde la distancia a Ash para que pueda ser campeón del torneo.

May se ha convertido en la coordinadora principal de todo Hoenn, logrando ganar el gran festival, derrotando a Harley, donde la combinación de su Blaziken con Snorlax fue suficiente como para derrotarlo y darle su primer gran trofeo como coordinadora. Actualmente se encuentra de viaje en Unova junto a Drew, quien sorpresivamente dejo de lado los concursos este año para poder apoyar a su novia.

El viaje inicial de Max como entrenador no estuvo exento de dificultades, pero gracias a sus viajes con Ash y Brock, esto solo lo ayudo a seguir adelante y convertirse hoy por hoy en uno de los prospectos más prometedores en las competiciones pokémon, con su Sceptile y Gallade. Su último viaje lo ha compartido con una entrenadora de Sinnoh llamada Angie, con la que se dice que discuten cada 5 minutos por los temas más simples, siempre discutiendo…

El segundo lugar en el gran festival de Sinnoh fue lo que catapulto a Dawn como una coordinadora poderosa y capacitada para poder competir de mano a mano con cualquier otro coordinador experto. Sus creativas combinaciones, con experimentados pokémon como Typhlosion y Mamoswine le valieron ganar el gran festival de Jotho, cumpliendo su sueño de ser gran coordinadora. Actualmente sigue viajando, acompañada de alguien muy inesperado…

Iris tuvo mucho éxito con su entrenamiento de Pokémon tipo dragón, por lo que al poco tiempo, Drayden la tomo bajo su tutela para entrenarla y convertirla en una maestra de dragones. Actualmente es la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Opelucid, donde ha demostrado maestría y fuerza con sus poderosos dragones.

Milo logro convertirse en un conocedor pokémon de rango S, y quiso expandir sus fronteras fuera de Unova, por lo que inicio un viaje por las distintas regiones buscando más conocimientos de la relación entre pokémon y entrenador. Estos viajes lo llevaron hasta Kanto, donde actualmente trabaja junto con Brock y Gary en investigaciones para mejorar el entorno de los pokémon y sus cuidadores.

Nadie supo que fue lo que ocurrió ese día al interior de la base centrar del Team Rocket, pero todos concuerdan con la idea de que Giovanni debió haber descubierto algo increíblemente impresionante. El mandamás de la organización criminal más grande de todas las regiones se veía sonriendo, con esa mirada llena de ambición y poder, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, diciendo que finalmente tenía en sus manos el poder para someter a todo el mundo, y que ya no necesitaba más de todos ellos, por lo que disolvió inmediatamente al Team Rocket. De esto han pasado 3 años y Giovanni sigue sin aparecer, nadie sabe que ha sido de él, si esa "arma" de la que hablaba era en verdad algo tan peligroso o no. Tampoco se sabe de su paradero, aunque un anciano en Ciudad Viridian habla acerca de "alguien que llego a las costas de Isla Canela", donde los últimos meses se ha hablado de ciertos sucesos extraños, apariciones de pokémon anormalmente poderosos, y de cierta criatura que pareciera estar hecha de números, pero que la comunidad científica pokémon ha descartado por no tener pruebas reales, solo relatos de supuestos testigos.

Con la disolución del Team Rocket, tanto Jessie como James y Meowth tomaron caminos separados, siguiendo cada cual su propio sueño. Jessie siguió compitiendo en concursos pokémon como Jesselina, demostrando una gran competitividad en los distintos torneos coordinadores en los que participaba, hasta que, finalmente, logro convertirse en campeona del gran festival de Kanto, donde la combinación de Seviper y su antiguo Arbok le valieron la gran copa listón. En cuanto a Meowth, aprovecho su habilidad de poder comunicarse tanto con humanos como pokémon para poder instalarse en el Hospital pokémon de Brock, donde trabaja como intérprete entre pokémon y humanos. Su ayuda ha sido de vital importancia en las investigaciones tanto de Brock como de Gary y Milo.

James inicio un viaje pokémon para lograr convertirse en un entrenador competente y reconocido, por lo que inicio la búsqueda de sus antiguos pokémon. Victreebell, Cacnea, Weezing, Growlithe, todos ellos felizmente lo siguieron para poder ayudar a su entrenador en sus batallas. Uno de los retos más complicados para James fue el reencontrarse con su Gyarados, el cual no estaba ara nada contento de volver a verlo. Luego de una espectacular batalla, donde con la ayuda de su Mr. Mime recién evolucionado logro derrotar a Gyarados, este acepto volver con James, demostrando ser uno de sus pokémon más poderosos. En una épica batalla, logro derrotar a Drake en la liga naranja, donde lucho con Cacturne, Cofagrigus, Weezing, Gyarados, Mr. Mime y Arcanine, donde un ataque de pulso dragón de este último, logro derrotar a su Dragonite, convirtiéndose así en el campeón de la liga naranja. Actualmente se encuentra atrapando y entrenando a más pokémon, luego de que Gary Oak le informara que fue seleccionado para competir en el mundial pokémon.

Luego de su derrota en Sinnoh, Paul viajo a Joto a probar suerte en esa liga pokémon. La batalla contra Ash le permitió abrir un poco los ojos, demostrando ser menos frio con sus pokémon, pero no así con otras personas, por lo que su hermano Reggie le aconsejo que viajara con otra persona, para poder mejorar ese aspecto de él. Al principio no lo tomo en cuenta, ya que, según él, casi todos son unos "perdedores", pero luego, en Ciudad Goldenrod, se encuentra con Dawn, quien en esos momentos participaba en los concursos de esa región. Recordando las palabras de su hermano, y pensando que, al ya conocerla un poco, supuso que no sería mucho problema si viajaba con ella, por lo que empezaron su viaje juntos para cumplir sus sueños. Estuvo a su lado cuando ella gano el Gran Festival de Jotho, así como ella lo estuvo cuando pudo finalmente ganar la liga de Jotho, donde su Electrive derroto con un puño trueno a un Feraligatr. Actualmente siguen viajando juntos, enfocados en el Torneo de Maestros al cual Paul fue invitado.

Hace un par de años, hubo un ganador en la liga pokémon de Kanto. La Meseta añil veía como un chico joven, con gorra y zapatillas deportivas, y un Pikachu en su hombro, levantaban la copa de campeón de liga. Este chico lleva por nombre Ritchie, así como su Pikachu, al igual que todos su pokémon, también tenía un nombre: Sparky. A lo largo de los años, Ritchie se convirtió en uno de los entrenadores más poderosos, ya que su estilo de batalla era muy impredecible, usando diversos tipos de pokémon, además de tener una buena relación con ellos, lo que le valió ser reconocido por sus pares entrenadores. Cuando recibió la llamada de Gary acerca del Torneo de Maestros, se le escucho muy emocionado, preparándose para un nuevo desafío en su vida. Actualmente está embarcado junto con Sparky rumbo a Sinnoh, para empezar de una vez por todas con el Torneo.

Los años de descanso para Tyson le hicieron maravillas, ya que volvió a los torneos con energías renovadas. Este Torneo de maestros es su oportunidad para demostrar que su victoria en Hoenn no es la única que desea obtener. Su Meowth con botas es más poderoso que nuca, y su equipo de pokémon está listo para demostrar que su entrenador esta para cosas grandes.

Si existe una palabra para describir a este entrenador, esta sería "legendario". Darkrai, Latios, Suicune, Zapdos, Heatran y Shaymin son los pokémon de este entrenador que ha derrotado a todos los que han osado cruzarse en su camino. Pero, a pesar de su estilo frio y calculador, y de sus pokémon legendarios, Tobías es una persona tranquila, agradable, buscando un reto para el y sus pokémon. Fue entonces cuando el Profesor Birch lo llamo a Ciudad Slateport para informarle del Torneo de Maestros, donde buscara más retos y desafíos.

En cierto hogar de Nuvema Town existe una fotografía de un entrenador de pelo amarillo, casi dorado, sosteniendo el titulo de la liga Unova. La victoria sobre Ash en la final de la liga, le dio a Trip el campeonato de Unova, lo que le acreditaba como el entrenador más poderoso de aquella región, emulando así a su ídolo desde su infancia: el gran campeón Adler. Hace poco la Profesora Juniper le ha avisado sobre el Torneo de Maestros, por lo que, junto a sus pokémon, también prepara su cámara fotográfica, para fotografiar lo que, según él, será un evento memorable donde dará todo para ganar.

Frustración. Eso fue lo que sintió Harrison al perder la Semifinal de la liga Jotho. Luego su titánico combate contra Ash, donde su Blaziken supero a duras penas a Charizard, cayó derrotado en semifinales, ya que la mayoría de sus pokémon se encontraban exhaustos luego de la batalla en cuartos de final. Por mucho tiempo trabajo con sus pokémon para reforzar su fortaleza, para luego entrar al Torneo Mundial Pokémon, el cual tenía pensado salir victorioso. Fue un torneo duro, sin tregua, donde su capacidad como entrenador fue puesta a prueba, pero donde al final logro salir victorioso, con una épica batalla de su Blaziken contra un Serperior. Hace unos días el Profesor Birch le informo acerca del Torneo de Maestros, al cual ira con la intención de hacer historia.

Pallet Town se convirtió en el bunker de entrenamiento de Ash, luego de Unova, estos años se ha dedicado a entrenar a sus pokémon desde su casa, así como viajar para buscar a sus viejos amigos. Pidgeot, Primeape, Butterfree, Lapras, Larvitar, Gliscor, Charizard, Squirtle, así como el Haunter que dejo con Sabrina. A excepción de Pikachu, todos sus demás pokémon han evolucionado hasta su máximo posible, por lo que se ha convertido en un entrenador temible para todos. Lamentablemente ha sido tanto el entrenamiento que prácticamente no ha tenido tiempo para contactarse con sus amigos, solo sabe de ellos gracias a las noticias, pero ahora que Gary le ha hablado sobre el Torneo de Maestros, volverá a viajar por todas las regiones, capturara mas pokémon, luchara contra líderes de gimnasio y buscara ser el maestro de maestros…

_Bueno, quise hacer este especial para explicar un poco la ambientación y lo que ha ocurrido con los personajes principales en este tiempo que ha pasado para poder seguir con la narrativa. En los próximos capítulos, Ash tendrá que capturar más pokémon, ya que necesita de todos los tipos para enfrentar a los líderes de gimnasio, así que verán no solo batallas, sino también capturas y situaciones humorísticas, o eso espero…_

_Solo espero que la historia la encuentren interesante, cualquier duda o queja o algo así, dejen algún review, espero que sea de su agrado._


	3. Capitulo I: Encuentro con el varicolor

I

ENCUENTRO CON EL VARICOLOR

Al día siguiente de la noticia, Ash y Pikachu ya estaban preparados para iniciar esa nueva aventura que los llevaría a recorrer todo el mundo pokémon nuevamente. Ya en el laboratorio de Gary, le dejo sus pokémon a su cuidado y que estaría llamando para el recambio necesario por los distintos gimnasios.

—Muy bien, pero ahora ¿por dónde empezare esta aventura?— Esa era la pregunta que en estos momentos le carcome la cabeza a nuestro protagonista. Afortunadamente para él, el investigador pokémon tiene una respuesta para eso.

—No te preocupes por eso Ash— le informo Gary —. Tengo organizado que empieces tu viaje en Sinnoh, específicamente en el gimnasio de Eterna City—

—Vaya, así que mi primera batalla será contra Gardenia. Mis pokémon de planta estarna felices de tener ese combate, ¿pero cuántos pokémon necesitaré para esta batalla?—

—Para este combate necesitaras de tres pokémon de tipo planta, será una batalla de 3 contra 3, así es como Gardenia quiere luchar—

—Perfecto, entonces inmediatamente escogeré a mi grupo de viaje— Ash fue hasta el patio del laboratorio buscando y organizando a los pokémon que se llevaría con él. Luego de unos minutos, decidió que, aparte de sus 3 pokémon tipo planta y Pikachu, también llevaría consigo a Swellow, dejando un espacio libre por cualquier eventualidad de capturar a algún pokémon en el camino. Volvió a su hogar para despedirse de su madre y de Mr. Mime, teniendo que soportar nuevamente el famoso ritual de escuchar el "recuerda llevar los _ya-sabes-que _limpios para todos los días" que siempre le decía su madre. Finalmente, con mochila en su hombro derecho y su fiel roedor en su izquierda, emprendieron rumbo nuevo a una nueva y épica aventura.

El viaje en ferry desde Vermilion City en Kanto hasta Canalave City en Sinnoh fue corto y relajante, donde Ash pudo desfrutar de un cambio de aires que le pareció oportuno, ya que en mitad del viaje aprovechó un buffet de _todo lo que pueda comer gratis_ patrocinado por el capitán del barco. Obviamente nuestro protagonista acabó con toda la comida en la mesa, por lo que ahora tiene que estar fuera del barco, intentando respirar normalmente.

Llegando al puerto de la ciudad que está dividida por un canal, Ash y Pikachu empiezan la travesía por los vastos prados y bosques de Sinnoh, buscando llegar a Eterna City y a su primera batalla por insignia. No a mucho caminar, Pikachu siente una presencia que los observa desde el interior del bosque, pero que puede ser cualquier tipo de pokémon, así que no le da mucha importancia, por lo que no le informa de esto a su entrenador.

Para llegar a Eterna City hay dos opciones: cruzar el Bosque Eterna, o caminar por debajo del camino de bicis, pasando por un puente colgante en un acantilado. Para darle mayor emoción al viaje, Ash decide por esto último, emprendiendo el camino si ninguna dificultad… o al menos eso era así hasta llegar al puente colgante, ya que, de no haber sido por Pikachu, que sintió como un ataque era realizado a espaldas de su entrenador, embistiéndolo para que Ash cayera y evitara ese Híper Rayo, en estos momentos el no lo estaría contando dos veces. En esos momentos ambos, tanto entrenador como pokémon se dieron cuenta de quien les había lanzado tal poderoso ataque, un pokémon del cual habían escuchado hablar cuando estuvieron la última vez en Sinnoh, pero que nunca pudieron verlo, ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, listo para atacar a cualquier persona o pokémon que osara cruzarse en su camino. De color gris con una cruz dorada en su frente, listo para el combate, estaba el Metagross más agresivo y poderoso que hayan visto nunca.

Ash tuvo que pensarlo seriamente, ya que él quería capturar a ese pokémon, considerando que él sabía que era muy poderoso, además que le daría una ayuda el tenerlo en su equipo por el tipo psíquico y acero para futuras batallas. El problema es que el solo podía combatir con dos pokémon, ya que no quería que sus tipos planta se debilitaran y sufrieran antes del combate con gardenia, por lo que decidió ocupar a su querida ave de Hoenn.

—Swellow, yo te elijo— La poderosa ave emergió de forma magnífica, sobrevolando los cielos lista para el combate, posándose frente a frente con Metagross. —Muy bien Swellow, demostrémosle a este pokémon todo lo que has mejorado en estos años de entrenamiento en Pallet Town, usa Ataque Rápido— La veloz ave se acercaba rápidamente contra Metagross, a una velocidad vertiginosa e impresionante. Ya cuando el golpe era inminente, de pronto a Metagross le empiezan a brillar los ojos, lo que hace que Swellow se vea rodeado por una fuerza de color azul, lo que lo detiene en seco, enviándolo hacia los cielos y haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente a tierra. —¡Swellow! ¿Estás bien compañero?—

—Swell…— El ave respiraba pesadamente, ya que el ataque de Fuerza Psíquica lo tomo desprevenido, pero eso no iba a detenerlo para nada. —¡Swell Swellow!– Swellow abrió sus alas y empezó a observar amenazadoramente a Metagross, demostrando que esta batalla solo había empezado.

—¡Genial Swellow, vamos por mas!—Gritaba Ash a su poderosa ave. _"Sin embargo, no puedo confiarme, se nota que este Metagross es muy poderoso. Un ataque de Fuerza Psíquica dejo muy herido a mi pokémon, por lo que debo de pensar en una estrategia para poder contrarrestar todos los posibles ataques que me pueda enviar" _Lamentablemente, Ash no pudo pensar mucho tiempo, ya que Metagross se lanzo al ataque, golpeando el suelo, del cual salieron volando miles de pedazos de rocas, empezando a caer en el sitio donde Swellow estaba volando. —¡Eso es Desliz de Roca, Swellow usa Multiplicación para esquivarlo ahora!—pidió Ash de forma desesperada, ya que si ese ataque llegaba a tocar a Swellow, podía llegar a debilitarlo. Afortunadamente aparecieron seis Swellow más, lo que le ayudo a esquivar los fragmentos de roca enviados por Metagross.

"_Maldición, ese ataque no me lo esperaba, necesito algo para hacer que falle sus ataques y así tener la oportunidad para poder atacarlo sin temor a que el acierte sus ataques… ¡Espera, eso es!" _—Swellow. Vuela directo hacia él y usa Bofetón de Lodo en su rostro— gritó Ash.

El pájaro voló bajo, con una de sus alas rozando la tierra para luego impulsar esa ala cerca del rostro de Metagross, liberando todo ese lodo en sus ojos. Obviamente el pokémon salvaje no estaba nada contento y preparó un Híper Rayo listo para debilitar a Swellow. Afortunadamente el Bofetón de Lodo cumplió su cometido, haciendo que el Híper Rayo fallase, dejándole a Swellow una oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo mientras Metagross recargaba por el uso de ese ataque.

—¡Ahora Swellow, es nuestra oportunidad, sigue usando Bofetón de Lodo en su rostro!—Esa era la estrategia de Ash, poder reducir la precisión de Metagross por medio del Bofetón de lodo de Swellow. Ayudaba también que el ataque fuera de tipo tierra, por lo que, a pesar de no ser potente, era súper efectivo contra el tipo acero de Metagross. Una y otra vez Swellow enviaba lodo y tierra a la cara de Metagross, el cual se intentaba defender con Fuerza Psíquica y con Desliz de Roca, pero sin dar resultado. –Muy bien Swellow, es hora de terminarlo, ¡As Aéreo!—

El pájaro pokémon se elevo en el cielo, dando una pirueta en el aire para empezar a caer de forma vertiginosa directamente hacia Metagross, el cual estaba bastante cansado, no solo por los Bofetones de Lodo, sino por el excesivo uso de sus ataques de Híper Rayo, por lo que se esforzó por ver al ave cayendo en picada hacia él. En ese momento, uno de los brazos del pokémon de metal empezó a brillar, preparando su ataque más poderoso, el Golpe Meteoro, chocando con el As Aéreo de Swellow. La colisión entre estos dos ataques provoco una humareda de polvo, por lo cual no se vio el resultado de esta batalla hasta que el humo se disipó, lo que reveló a un Metagross completamente debilitado, y a Swellow en el límite de sus fuerzas.

—Muy bien, ¡pokébola, ve!—Ash lanzó su Pokébola, golpeando a Metagross, atrapándolo al interior de esta, la cual empezó a moverse y a parpadear, demostrando la resistencia de este pokémon por ser capturado. Lamentablemente para Ash, la pokébola se abrió, demostrando que Metagross todavía tenía algo de fuerza para resistirse a la captura. —Maldición, estuvo tan cerca...—

Fue entonces que Swellow se volvió a poner frente a Metagross, abriendo sus alas y gritando su nombre en forma amenazadora, demostrándole tanto a su entrenador como al pokémon rival que el todavía tenía suficientes fuerzas como para finalizar esta batalla.

—¡Muy bien Swellow, acabemos con esto. Usa As Aér…!—Ash no termino de ordenar el ataque a su pokémon, ya que antes de que eso ocurriera, Metagross cayo solo, demostrando que había gastado sus últimas fuerzas en liberarse de la pokébola. Con el poderoso pokémon en el piso, a Ash solo le basto lanzar otra pokébola para intentar volver a capturarlo. Por segunda vez, la pokébola se movía y parpadeaba, demostrando la tenacidad de Metagross, solo que esta vez no volvió a salir, al quedar la pokébola quieta con su característico ruido de captura.

—¡Genial, atrapamos un Metagross!—

—Pi Pikachu—

—Muy bien Swellow, has hecho un gran trabajo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has mejorado en estos años. Ahora regresa— Ash guardo a su corajudo y valeroso pájaro pokémon para un merecido descanso. Volviendo al camino con un nuevo pokémon, antes del anochecer lograron llegar a Eterna City, donde se hospedaron en el centro pokémon de esa ciudad. Llegando allí, dejo a Swellow y Metagross a la enfermera Joy, junto con sus pokémon tipo planta para que los revisara y les diera el visto bueno para el combate de mañana, donde finalmente empezaría la ruta que lo llevaría a convertirse en Maestro Pokémon…

Esta historia continuara.


	4. Capitulo II: Batalla en el bosque

II

Batalla en el Bosque

A la mañana siguiente, y luego de recibir el visto bueno de la Enfermera Joy, Ash y Pikachu caminan rumbo al gimnasio de Eterna City, confiados en empezar con buen pie el torneo de maestros junto a sus compañeros tipo planta. El camino fue sin inconvenientes, y maravillándose de una ciudad donde coexisten perfectamente los arboles, las plantas y demás áreas verdes junto a la tecnología humana. Sn darse cuenta, ya estaban frente a la entrada del gimnasio de Gardenia.

—Hola. ¿Hay alguien aquí?—pregunto Ash al abrir las puertas del gimnasio y entrar en él con su Pikachu en su hombro.

—Hola, muy buenos días, y bienvenido al gimnasio pokémon de Eterna City— se presentó una joven que, al parecer, se veía como una asistente del gimnasio. —. Mi nombre es Sandra, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?—

—Bueno, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, de Pallet Town, y vengo a retar a la líder de gimnasio por la insignia de planta del torneo de maestros. —

—Vaya vaya, así que usted es Ash— decía la asistente. —. La líder gardenia ha estado esperando por usted, se está preparando para la batalla, pero antes me pidió que lo recibiera y le explicara las reglas del combate—

— ¿Reglas? ¿No se supone que era un combate 3 contra 3 sin intercambio de pokémon?—

—En realidad, las reglas son a preferencia de cada líder de gimnasio, así que Gardenia ha preparado un par de sorpresas para ti— decía Sandra, mientras Ash escuchaba atentamente para intentar formular alguna estrategia en base a las reglas que le fueran impuestas —. Sera una batalla donde usted y la líder de gimnasio ocuparan 3 pokémon de tipo hierba, y el campo de batalla será en el Bosque Eterna, para darle un ambiente más natural a los pokémon tipo planta.—

Ash ya estaba empezando a imaginarse que esto no iba a ser para nada fácil. De por si iba a ser difícil ganarle a un líder de gimnasio en su propio juego, con su propio tipo de pokémon, y ahora viene con eso de que las reglas las ponen ellos. _"Maldición, eso Gary no me lo dijo. Además, con todo esto, ¿Quién dice que no puedan haber más sorpresas de parte de los lideres de gimnasio?". _La mente de Ash era un cumulo de dudas y preguntas, y no se daba cuenta de cierta asistente de gimnasio que le estaba hablando en esos mismos momentos.

—Hey, chico, te estoy hablando… ¡CONTESTAME!-

— ¿Eh? — Ash miró a la asistente, que le estaba hablando (en realidad, casi gritando) para que reaccionara. —Jejeje discúlpame. ¿Me decías…? —

—Pues eso, combate 3 contra tres en un bosque, no puede haber intercambio de pokémon y si ganas, obtendrás la Insignia de planta. Si pierdes, tendrás que buscar otro gimnasio tipo planta—

—De acuerdo— dijo un emocionado entrenador. Con sus pokébolas listas y sus tres pokémon preparados, Ash estaba listo para empezar esta competencia. —VAMOS ALLA—

_o_o_o_

El jeep se movía mucho, pero finalmente, lograron adentrarse en el bosque, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, donde Gardenia los esperaba. Ambos entrenadores se acomodaron cada uno en un extremo del claro, mientras Sandra se colocaba en mitad de este, sirviendo de Juez de batalla.

—La batalla de clasificación del Torneo de maestros por la Insignia de planta dará inicio. El retador, Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town, y la líder de gimnasio de Eterna City, Gardenia, se enfrentaran en un combate pokémon de tipo Planta, sin intercambio de pokémon y sin límite de tiempo. La líder de gimnasio comienza revelando su pokémon—

—Muy bien Cherrim, a la batalla— Gardenia lanzó su pokébola y revelo a su pokémon, una especie de hoja envolvía todo su cuerpo, por lo que parecía estar escondido.

—De acuerdo, es mi turno. Serperior, yo te elijo— La serpiente de Ash se presentó en el campo de batalla, mirando fijamente a su rival, esperando el momento del inicio. Sandra se adelantó entonces.

—La primera batalla será entre Cherrim y Serperior, EMPIEZEN—

—Cherrim, Día soleado— La luz del sol empezó a brillar con más fuerza, revelando la figura de Cherrim, que ya no se escondía en sus hojas.

—Ahora Serperior, usa Atracción— Serperior miró fijamente a Cherrim, esperando que este se sintiera atraído y enamorado, pero nada de esto sucedió.

—Ash, lo lamento mucho, pero mi Cherrim es hembra, así que tu ataque no funcionara, pero el mío si. Ahora Cherrim, Rayo solar—

—Esquívalo ahora Serperior—

Por los efectos de Día soleado, Cherrim lanzo un poderoso Rayo solar al instante, sin recargar, el que Serperior logro evadir por milímetros, pero esto le dio tiempo a Gardenia para seguir con su estrategia.

—Ahora Cherrim, usa Crecimiento— el cuerpo de Cherrim empezó a desarrollarse y crecer, aumentando así su ataque especial. Pero Ash no se iba a quedar atrás…

—Dos pueden jugar ese mismo juego. Serperior, usa Enrosque— la serpiente empezó a enroscarse a sí misma, aumentándose su ataque, defensa y precisión. —Ahora usa Tormenta de hojas—

—Contraataca con Rayo solar Cherrim—

El Rayo solar pasó por entre medo de la Tormenta de hojas, desintegrando algunas y dando de lleno en el cuerpo de Serperior, dejándola muy dañada. Al mismo tiempo las hojas que quedaban del ataque, lograron darle a Cherrim, que resintió muchísimo ese ataque, quedando muy malherida.

—Ahora Cherrim, usa Sol mañanero—

—No la dejes recuperarse Serperior, vuelve a atacar con Tormenta de hojas—

El ataque de Serperior se demoró un poco en llegar, lo que aprovechó Cherrim para usar su Sol mañanero, el que potenciado por el Día soleado, recuperó en su totalidad al pokémon, pero de todas formas no pudo evadir la Tormenta de hojas, que la volvieron a dañar, pero esta vez en mucha menor medida. Serperior se veía cansadísima, mientras Cherrim ya demostraba también signos de agotamiento. El próximo movimiento seria decisivo.

—Serperior, acabemos con esto, usa tu Hoja sable—

—Cherrim, Rayo solar antes de que se acerque—

La cola de Serperior empezó a brillar de color verde, acercándose para asestar el golpe de la Hoja sable, pero lamentablemente para Ash, el Rayo solar de Cherrim llegó primero, asestando un golpe critico y finalmente, haciendo que la serpiente cayera.

—Serperior ya no puede continuar, el ganador de este combate es Cherrim— Sandra levanto entonces una bandera señalando el lado del campo de Gardenia. —El retador tiene que liberar a su siguiente pokémon—

Ash ya se encontraba en desventaja, pero también sabía que Cherrim estaba en las últimas, por lo que un pokémon con gran poder podría dejarlo KO con un movimiento veloz… y el tenia justo lo que necesitaba. Devolvió a Serperior a su pokébola, y alzó otra en su mano, lanzándola.

—Ahora Sceptile, yo te elijo— de la pokébola emergió el poderoso pokémon de Ash, con su mirada fría y su característica ramita en su boca.

—De acuerdo, esta vez será Cherrim contra Sceptile, EMPIEZEN—

—Cherrim, Sol mañanero—

—No lo dejes Sceptile, Ataque rápido—

El movimiento de Sceptile fue muchísimo más rápido que el de Cherrim, alcanzándolo y golpeándolo con el Ataque rápido, el que mando a volar por los aires al pokémon de Gardenia.

—Ahora termínalo con Rayo solar—

— ¡Intenta esquivarlo Cherrim!—

Aprovechando que todavía seguía en el campo el Día soleado, Sceptile lanzó un poderoso Rayo solar a Cherrim, que al estar todavía en el aire, no pudo ni siquiera esquivar ni moverse, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y cayendo debilitado en ese preciso momento

—Cherrim no puede continuar, la victoria es para Sceptile. La líder de gimnasio debe lanzar otro pokémon—

Gardenia devolvió a Cherrim a su pokébola, y sin perder tiempo, lanzó otra. —Torterra, a la batalla— Ahí estaba. Su Turtwig evolucionó en Torterra, y ahora estaba frente a Sceptile. Este combate prometía mucho.

—Muy bien, será Torterra contra Sceptile, EMPIEZEN—

—Sceptile, Ataque rápido—

—Torterra, usa Refugio—

Justo a tiempo, la tortuga gigante de Gardenia logró refugiarse en su coraza, protegiéndose del Ataque rápido de Sceptile, que recibió un poco de daño al chocar contra la coraza dura de Torterra.

—Ahora Torterra, desde allí dentro, usa Tormenta de hojas—

—Tú también Sceptile—

Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del claro de batalla, dejando el campo lleno de hojas, pero sin lograr dañar a nadie. Ash empezaba a impacientarse al no poder dañar al Torterra de Gardenia. Por su parte, la líder de gimnasio estaba tranquila, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar…

—Sceptile, otra vez usa Ataque rápido—

—Contraataca con Mordida—

El lagarto de Ash se movía muy rápido, asestándole un gran golpe a Torterra, mientras este abría su boca y daba una mordida en la cola de Sceptile, que sintió muchísimo el daño. Ambos pokémon se alejaron y midieron su distancia, esperando las instrucciones de sus entrenadores.

—Sceptile, usa ataque rápido para saltar y cae usando tu Hoja sable—

—Refugio, Torterra—

Torterra se escondió en su coraza, pero de todas formas logro sentir el daño del ataque de Sceptile, que con la velocidad ganada por el Ataque rápido, asestó un gran golpe con su Hoja sable, dañando de sobremanera a la tortuga. Pero Ash ni siquiera pudo pensar en un próximo movimiento, ya que Gardenia reaccionó muy rápidamente.

—Ahora Torterra, Terratemblor—

— ¡No, Sceptile!—

Sceptile puso un pie en el suelo, cuando sintió el movimiento de la tierra, soltándola y dañándolo demasiado, lo que acabo por dejarlo en el suelo. Sandra estuvo a punto de declarar a Torterra como ganador, cuando de pronto Sceptile volvió a ponerse de pie, brillando de un color verde claro. Lo extraño era que, en el otro lado del campo, a Torterra lo invadía la misma tonalidad verde, la habilidad de los pokémon iniciales del tipo planta se había activado: súper crecimiento.

Tanto Ash como Gardenia sabían lo que esto significaba: sus pokémon estaban en las últimas, casi debilitados, por lo que tenían ambos que lanzar el mejor ataque tipo planta para poder salir victorioso y llevar ventaja para el último combate. Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Rayo solar, Sceptile! / ¡Torterra, usa Tormenta de hojas!—

Fue como un deja vu del combate entre Cherrim y Serperior, donde ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, con un potente Rayo solar pasando en medio de la Tormenta de hojas e impactando contra el oponente, así como la Tormenta de hojas lograba impactar contra el rival. El resultado, los dos poderosos combatientes de tipo hierba en el suelo, debilitados.

—Tanto Torterra como Sceptile no pueden continuar. Entrenadores, liberen a su ultimo pokémon—

De acuerdo, eso nadie se lo esperaba. Ash regresó a Sceptile a su pokébola y se preparó para liberar a su último pokémon, pero fue Gardenia la que se le adelantó.

—Muy bien, terminaremos con esto, con mi pokémon más poderoso. ¡Roserade, a la batalla!— El ultimo pokémon de Gardenia finalmente hacia su aparición en el campo de batalla, esperando a su rival. —Veamos que puedes hacer contra mi Roserade, Ash—

— ¿Ah sí? Pues pienso derrotar a tu pokémon y ganar mi Insignia de planta, y para eso tengo a este pokémon muy especial que me dará la victoria… ¡Ahora Meganium, yo te elijo!— De la pokébola de Ash se liberó a su pokémon, que en cuanto estuvo fuera, se lanzó contra su entrenador, derribándolo. —Ya, Meganium, yo también estoy feliz de verte, pero ganemos este combate, ¿de acuerdo? — El pokémon respondió afirmativamente, posicionándose frente a Roserade, con una mirada ansiosa de combate.

—El combate final será entre el Roserade de la líder Gardenia, y el Meganium del retador Ash… ¡Empiecen!—

—Roserade, Hojas mágicas—

—Hojas navajas Meganium—

Meganium liberó una gran cantidad de Hojas navaja, que salieron disparadas contra Roserade, que a su vez, lanzó hacia Meganium una serie de hojas de tamaño más grandes que las Hojas navaja, con un color brillante. Estas Hojas mágicas destruyeron las Hojas navaja y golpearon fuertemente al pokémon de Ash, haciéndolo retroceder hasta golpearse con el tronco de un árbol. Gardenia no perdió tiempo en seguir atacando.

—Ahora Roserade, Bola de clima— En el aire, Roserade alzó los brazos, formándose una Bola de fuego, que lanzó contra Meganium.

Ash estaba desesperado, su Meganium estaba aun resentido del ataque de Hojas mágicas, y tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que esa bola de fuego impactara en contra de su pokémon. En ese momento, se le ocurrió algo. —Meganium, usa látigos cepa contra otro árbol y escapa de allí— A duras penas, Meganium logró liberar sus látigos cepa y enredarlos en el tronco de otro árbol, y jalar hacia allí para escapar por centímetros de la bola de fuego de Roserade. Ahora era el momento de contraatacar… —Muy bien, ahora impúlsate con tus látigos cepa hacia Roserade y golpéalo con tu Golpe de cuerpo— Usando sus látigos, golpeó el piso, impulsándose en el aire para golpear con su cuerpo al pokémon de Gardenia, el cual cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. —Muy bien, Meganium. Ahora usa Hoj…— Ash no terminó de decir la orden, cuando Meganium se vio envuelto en un color purpura, sufriendo mucho. — ¿Envenenamiento? ¿Pero cuando…?—

—La habilidad de mi Roserade es Punto toxico, por lo que en cuanto Meganium tocó a mi pokémon, este libero su veneno, dejando a tu pokémon en esas condiciones. ¡Ahora Roserade, usa tu Golpe venenoso!— El brazo de Roserade se volvió de un color purpura, acercándose peligrosamente a Meganium—

—Meganium, defiéndete con Hojas navajas—

A pesar del intenso dolor por envenenamiento, Meganium logró liberar sus Hojas navaja, golpeando seriamente a Roserade, la que también pudo impactar su Golpe venenoso en el pokémon de Ash, el cual luego del golpe, siente nuevamente el efecto del envenenamiento.

Las cosas pintaban mal para Ash, con su pokémon envenenado y sufriendo, necesitaba finalizar este combate de una manera rápida. Mientras Gardenia veía a Meganium muy débil, supuso que con un ataque más caería derrotado, además que su Roserade no estaba tampoco en las mejores condiciones por el Golpe de cuerpo recibido, por lo que ordenó a su pokémon hacer un último ataque. — ¡Roserade, termínalo con Bola de somb…— Ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir algo, ya que de pronto Roserade no podía mover ni un musculo, esta inmóvil en medio de los arboles. — ¿Qué ocurre aquí?—

Ash tampoco sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, hasta que se le iluminó la mente. —Roserade está paralizado luego del Golpe de cuerpo de mi Meganium— "de acuerdo, esta es mi oportunidad" — ¡Ahora Meganium, terminemos esto, Planta loca!—

Meganium dio un gran grito, y las raíces de los arboles del bosque cobraron vida, acercándose y aprisionando a Roserade. Todas las raíces golpeaban y azotaban y apretaban al pobre pokémon, quien por su parálisis no pudo ni siquiera intentar huir de allí. Al finalizar el ataque, solo un pokémon continuaba en pie.

—Roserade no puede continuar, Meganium es el vencedor. El ganador del combate es Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town—

Ash no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Fue una batalla intensa, pero logro derrotar a una especialista en pokémon de tipo planta, jugando sus reglas. Su Meganium intentó acercarse, pero el dolor por el veneno era muy intenso, por lo que Ash decidió devolverla a su pokébola, agradeciéndole por la gran batalla dada. En ese momento, Gardenia y Sandra se le acercaron.

—Muy buen combate Ash. Reflejaste muy bien tu apego con tus pokémon planta y liberaste todo su potencial. Es por eso… —Gardenia se acercó a él, con un distintivo con forma de un árbol. —que te hago entrega de la Insignia de planta—

— ¡Muy bien, tengo la Insignia de planta! / ¡Pi Pikachu!— ambos celebraron la obtención de la insignia, guardándola en el interior de su chaqueta. El primer paso estaba listo, pero todavía quedaban muchas batallas para poder enfrentarse a los verdaderos maestros.

Uno menos, faltan 16…


End file.
